Received
by jyahTD
Summary: Follow Courtney, Heather, Scott and Alejandro as during a movie night they get stalked by a psycho killer, using technology to get to them and kill them. Read to find out what happens.


"Hmmm, what movie should we watch? The Sleepover Scare or Halloween Hell VI?" Heather asked in a sly, yet malicious tone to her best friend Courtney. "Heather, I saw Halloween Hell VI in the movies like four times and the Sleepover Scare sucks, it's so campy and cheesy. Why don't we just stick to something like Scream?" Courtney said in a controlling yet calm tone. Heather nodded and the girls headed in opposite directions, Courtney went to her movie shelf to get the movie and a Heather went and called their boyfriends, Alejandro and Scott who were just next door having a sleepover. The boys were there in little to no time and they began watching the movie.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" a character in the movie said. "Definitely not t-this one!" Scott shivered and shook underneath the blanket whilst in the comfort of Courtney's warm sweater. "Shut up, at least we're not watching Jaws and bringing back Fang flashbacks!" Courtney demandingly exclaimed. Alejandro let out a laugh right when... the phone rang, in synch with the movie. Alejandro answered "Hola, amigo! Johnson residence, who's speaking?" No reply, just heavy breathing. Alejandro looked up a his friends with wide eyes and gasped. "What's wrong, Alejandro?" Heather asked in concern. Alejandro replied sincerely "Nothing, dear. It must have just been some sort of prank call, yeah that's it!" They left it at that and continued watching the movie.

Moments later they received another phone call and due to the time gap they assumed it was another person calling. This time Heather answered. "What's your favourite scary movie, Heather?" a voice resembling the one from the movie muttered. "Who is this and how do you know my name?" Heather questioned. "I watched Total Drama, duh!" the anonymous person informed. "Heather, check outside the window and tell your friends to as well" they did as said right as the glass smashed and shattered into many tiny pieces, cutting up their faces and arms. A dark figure wearing a black cape and hood emerged from the shattered glass and looked up to reveal...

Chris McLean, sporting a large butcher knife. "Thanks to you guys after Total Drama All Stars the studio went broke and all the money will go to ex contestants as an apology for making you suffer for all these years but I'm the real one suffering! You're just stupid kids, you know nothing! The only way I can get all the money going to you back is to kill you and then the money will go back to where it rightfully belongs! In the precious hands of ME!" Chris declared as he threw a bomb on to the ground that read 1:30, 1:29, 1:28. Tik tok, tik tok. The four teenagers screamed and yelled. 0:53, 0:52, 0:51. They all shared their possible last embrace right when Fang appeared outside of Courtney's window. Scott's teeth chattered in fear and then he threw a left over shark tooth onto the bomb and Scott screamed "EVERYONE, RUN!" Fang jumped out of the pool, jumped through the glass and pounded onto the bomb and ate it. Courtney, Heather, Scott and Alejandro all got their blankets and stood around in a circle sharing embrace right when the phone rang. The four teenagers gasped in fear as Courtney answered on speaker. "Hello?" she asked, they waited around the phone in shock right as a middle aged woman began speaking on the phone. "Is everything alright, are you okay? We have had complaints about your house about loud sounds and screams." Courtney explained everything and the police showed up at the house. "I'll get back at you for this one day! There's still another season left in your contract!" Chris bellowed at the teenagers. "Not on my watch, McLame! Have fun hearing from my lawyers!" Courtney whined. Chris was put into handcuffs and then the backseat of the car and as he drove away the four teenagers said goodbye to all of their teenage memories and the man who made them.


End file.
